This invention relates to polyether polycarboxylate compositions and a method for their preparation. These compositions are selected from the group consisting of polyether polycarboxylate compositions which may be prepared by oxidizing copolymers of furan and maleic anhydride, and other polyether polycarboxylate compositions prepared by oxidizing novel, intermediate polymers of furan, maleic anhydride, and at least one copolymerizable comonomer, selected from the group consisting of alkenyl alkyl ethers, alkyl acrylates, alkenyl carboxyalkyl ethers, vinyl esters of carboxylic acids, unsaturated carboxylic acids, unsaturated dicarboxylic acids and their anhydrides and esters, olefins, and furan. This invention also relates to unoxidized terpolymer intermediates comprising furan, maleic anhydride, and at least one copolymerizable comonomer, other than furan and maleic anhydride, selected from the above group. These compositions are useful as builders and as anti-redeposition agents in detergents. These compositions may also be used as chelating agents, dispersants, scale inhibitors and, in a variety of other applications which require hardness sequestration or crystal modification (e.g., dentrifices).
Furan/maleic anhydride ("F/MA") copolymers are known. The utility of 1:1 copolymers of maleic anhydride and ethylene or propylene or furan as builders, co-builders and anti-redeposition agents in various detergent compositions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,396, issued Mar. 3, 1987 to Denzinger, et al.
The unoxidized F/MA terpolymer intermediates and polyether polycarboxylate compositions prepared by oxidation of F/MA copolymers and terpolymer intermediates are novel compositions of matter.
As used herein, "furan" refers to 2,5-dihydrofuran, 2-methylfuran, 2,5-dimethylfuran, 2-ethylfuran, 2,5-diethylfuran, 2-ethyl-5-methytfuran, or a combination thereof.